Home Is Where the Heart Is
by ChickenNinja
Summary: Max was just abandoned by her father Jeb. When she decides to move back in with her mother could things possibly spark between her and an old time best friend Fang? And what happens when someone is pregnant! Read to find out! Slight OOC- Fax/Eggy
1. Chapter 1: Abandoned

_**Okay new story I decided to work on… It just kind of came to me… Please read?**_

_**Chapter 1: Abandoned **_

My father left about two weeks ago, leaving me to fend for myself. He had told me for a while now that he was leaving... I just never believed him. I woke up to find that he left and took everything that we had (besides my clothes.) I always thought a father would take care of his daughter and love her.

But He never did.

My father's name is Jeb Batchlader he worked as a scientist for a big company; just a few months ago they fired him. He had been unemployed ever since; I at the age of 15 had to take over his role. I worked multiple jobs in order to keep the house and feed both my dad and me.

I loved my dad but when he left, he left behind a giant wound in my heart. I wanted to forget about what happened, to forget about him...

I looked around the three room apartment for the last time. The white walls and wooden floors were all bare, it felt empty...

Just like my heart...

I was about to leave the house in which I practically grew up in. I found it very difficult to say goodbye to something so close to me... But I had no other choice. I had to go.

I picked up my navy blue duffel bag that was right next to the front door.

'Imma miss you...' I whispered as I opened the door and stepped out onto the Green lawn.

The big yellow taxi was already outside, I walked up to the taxi and opened the trunk, and I threw in my bag and slammed the trunk closed. I walked up to the passenger's side and sat down beside the cab driver.

He had brown hair and looked as though he was in his 30's, he was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Where you heading'?" he said speaking in a sort of fake Texas accent.

"Bus station."

"Alrighty then." he said then started the car.

About 10 minutes later I finally arrived at the bus station, I walked into the small brown building, my bag in hand and I walked up to the woman sitting at the front desk. I handed her my bus ticket and gave me another ticket sending me to another terminal. I looked down at my ticket and saw that my bus was located in terminal 9.

I walked into terminal 9 hall; found my bus and climbed in.

The bus driver was a short and pudgy looking man; He had a double chin and large wire framed glasses. I handed him my bus ticket and he told me that I was assigned to sit in seat 6.

I nodded and sat next to a mother of 3 she had two of her children (both girls) in her arms and her son was sitting next to her listening to his iPod and playing with his D.S. Surprisingly the woman had both of her children under control, although her hair was a mess.

I dug for my iPod in my duffel bag, when I finally found it, (wrapped up in-between 3 sweaters and two-shirts.) I found out that it was dead. I sighed and just decided to take a nap.

I woke up to the sound of the bus driver announcing over the speaker that we have reached our destination.

I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. I let out a quiet yawn and turned to see that the mother was packing her baby's stuff away.

I stood up and grabbed my bag, I said good bye to the mother and made my way off the bus.

I walked into the front entrance of the bus station.

I looked at my watch: It was 11:03

Why wasn't she here?

I scratched my blond haired head and stuffed my left hand in my jeans pocket. I heard a car horn honk and I saw that it was my mother inside of her car. I smiled to myself and ran up to the car; I threw my bag in the back seat and sat upfront with my mother.

"Oh, god mom! I missed you so much..." I hugged my mother who was wearing a brown sundress.

"Max," she hugged me back tight. "I missed you too."

My mom's name is Valencia Martinez, she has dark brown hair and emerald colored eyes, I don't really look like her, I have more resemblance to my father. My father was blonde haired and brown eyed, I received most of my looks from him: my blond hair and brown eyes for example. I also received most of my traits from him: Such as stubbornness and quick wittedness.

When we stopped hugging I sat back down in my seat and buckled myself in. My mom started the car and began to drive.

"So what happened with your father?" my mom asked me. We were now driving down the highway, still about half an hour away from the house.

"Ehh… He has been telling me for about a few months that he was leaving. But I never believed him, because you know… he's Jeb. "

"Do you have any idea where he went?"

"Nah. Honestly, I'm just happy I can move back in with you mom..."

"Me too Max, I'm happy your back-I honestly don't know why I let you go with your dad… Honey, I hope you know that the divor-"

"Yea, mom I know." I said interrupting her. "I'm over it know okay, don't worry about it… The divorce happened 7 years ago."

"You know, Fang has really missed you." I nodded my head and smiled. Fang has been my best friend ever since I was a little girl; he called me every single week for the past 7 years. He was currently in a relationship with a girl named Lissa, who he told me was a really nice.

"How's his family life going?" I asked.

"Fine- Now that he has moved in with me."

Fang always had a bad family life, ever since he was little. His father left when he was born and his mother was always in jail, but Fang being the great person he is always found a way to keep his family together. For some reason, family was always very important to him. I wonder what happened, that he decided to move in with my mom…

Okay, now you see you're probably now wondering what is going on, you are probably completely lost.

Let me catch you up:

About 15 years ago my mom and my dad met. They had sex, my mother ended up getting pregnant- had me. After I was born my father and my mother didn't really get along well, when I was 3 my father wanted to marry my mother thinking that that would resolve their problems, It did for a while but when I turned 8 my father and mother filed for a divorce. My father somehow got custody of me and I moved in with him. Recently he left me, I called up my mother and she offered to take me in.

And now, here I am.

And even through all of this drama, my best friend Fang (who I knew since I was two because he lived next door to me) had always been there for me. He always called me when he had problems and I called him when I had mine…

I quickly looked around me and saw that we were now pulling into the drive way.

Fang ran outside barefoot and in his signature black clothing. I jumped out of the car and ran over to Fang whose arms were dramatically outstretched open.

I automatically jumped up in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I felt his chest vibrate and I just started to laugh.

"Why are we so over dramatic Fangy?" I said raising my head to look into his obsidian eyes.

"Hey, Max it's been 7 years who cares."

"Yea, a huh, we talk to each other every week…"

"Yea, but look at it this way- we don't actually get to see each other."

I rolled my eyes and looked at his face again.

He looked back at me making a fish face, I thumped him in the back of the head. And he glared at me; I glared back at him which caused him to crack a grin.

"Your glare can't even scare a goldfish Maximum Ride."

I rolled my eyes.

"Common' let's go inside Maxykins, your mother baked cookies."

I gasped, and jumped off of him. I jumped onto his back and grabbed onto his neck.

"Go horsey go!" I yelled as Fang galloped inside the house.

_**Okay.. so I hoped you liked it… I have many ideas for this story…**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Outty

_**OKAY, SO I WAS ABLE TO STEAL MY DAD'S COMPUTER, JUST TO POST THIS CHAPTER! I AM SOOO EVIL… BUT YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT, SO I DECIDED TO BE NICE AND NOT MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT 2 WEEKS…. BUT ANYWAY. THERE IT IS.. RIGHT THERE BELLOW. **_

_**Chapter 2: Outty **_

"So what are we going to do today?" Fang asked while I was rapidly stuffing my mother's homemade cookies into my mouth.

You see, you may find this hard to understand but just eating one of my mother's homemade cookies are like biting into a piece of heaven.

So when Fang asked me that question I didn't stop eating. I just continued to stuff the cookies down my throat...

"Max?"

I looked at my best friend with my eyebrow raised.

"What are we going to do?"

I stuffed another cookie in my mouth as a got up from my seat, walked over to the refrigerator to take out the gallon of milk. I grabbed myself a glass cup and poured myself some.

I closed the refrigerator with my foot and put the gallon of milk on the marble table.

I chugged down the glass of milk, and sighed with content.

_That was sooooo good..._

I turned my head to look at Fang,

"It depends," I said. "Whatever you wants to do."

Fang just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, why don't you take me to go meet that Lissa girl your going out with?" I asked.

"You really want to see her?"

"Yea, you talked to me about her a couple of times... so why not?"

"Alright then, you want to go now?"

"Are we going to her house?" I asked wide eyed.

"If you want to."

"Honestly, Fang that'll be to awkward..."

"Then what?"

"Tell her to meet us at the wall or something..."

"The wall?"

"I mean the Mall." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright, I'll text her."

While Fang was texting Lissa, I stuffed more cookies down my throat. Earlier before, my mom laid down 7 batches of cookies down on the marble counter top, (One for ever year...) before going to work.

She said that they were all for me, and that I didn't have to share with Fang because he had two batches earlier before. But I still gave him a cookie anyway.

Fang was watching me eat until his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Good news Max, she said she'll meet us at the mall in 5 minutes."

I growled. I was only on my 6th batch.

I gulped down another glass of milk, before eyeing Fang.

His hand reached over to my face and he started wiping off the cookie crumbs.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Thank you mother." I said once he was done.

"No, problem Maxie-pie."

He grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the kitchen grabbing his car keys off of the table as he went. I walked into the living room, and slipped on my converse that I left in front of the couch while watching re-runs of 'Full House'.

Fang was waiting for me at the entrance of the house; he opened the door for me that led me to the green lawn. I jumped off of the 3 stairs leading to the house and walked over to his shinny black Toyota which he told me he named 'Raven', I climbed into the passenger's side. And just listened as the car came to life and Fang sped to the Mall.

~*Line Break*~

"So where is she going to meet us at?" I asked Fang as soon as we entered the mall.

"I dunno." he responded.

'Nice one Fang.'

I thought to myself.

I have to admit, the mall was huge. It was at least 7 floors, The floors were arranged in different sections.

1st floor: All clothing

2nd: Sneakers/Shoes

3rd: Home-outdoor supplies

4th: Toys

5th: Electronics/books

6th: Make-up stores/ Hair salons

7th: Food court.

I was very impressed by this mall.

I was looking around at the different clothing stores that they had on the first floor, my eyes were practically bulging out of my head. Not because of the fact that the mall was so big, but because of the different varieties.

I was truly stunned.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Fang pull his cell phone out of his jeans pocket.

It looked as though he was opening a text message.

"She said she's waiting for us in Star Bucks."

I nodded my head trying to look for an elevator,

AHAAH!

I practically yelled when I found the elevator located beside 'Forever 21'

"Blehh. Forever 21" I whispered to Fang once we reached the elevator, he grinned and pressed the elevator button.

The doors of the elevator opened and we stepped inside- I pressed the button with the 7 on it and pressed the button to make the doors close.

I honestly wasn't going to wait for no-one.

I felt the elevator rise and in no less than 4 seconds we were on the 7th floor.

Fang led me to the Star Bucks located all the way in the back of the food court.

I passed by many teenagers and adults eating and laughing their asses off, I also passed by an elderly couple who were sharing ice cream. There were a lot of people inside of the food court, and I wasn't really expecting it to be that full- but now that I think about it... they do have a large variety of food.

Fang led me over to a table that was occupied by a red head that looked kind of familiar. I was shocked- she looked sluty. She had fiery red hair and a boatload of make up on her face, She was wearing a red skirt, that could probably set a record for 'shortest skirt known to the human race, and other races on other planets... and galaxy's... and dimensions' for that matter. She was also wearing a very tight grey shirt, reveling her belly button.

Fang walked over to the girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Max," he said pointing towards the slut "this is Lissa, my girl friend."

"Lissa, this is Max... My best friend." Fang said.

I was shocked for a moment by Lissa's appearance, but quickly regained my composure.

"Hi." I simply said raising an eyebrow and sat down in the seat in front of me.

She just eyed me and sat back down in her seat.

I knew Fang could just feel the awkwardness, but he sat down anyway.

"So Max, where are you from?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, I'm from Pallet town." I said bringing up a random city from Pokémon.

"Where's that at." I mentally gave myself a face palm. This Chick is an Idiot.

"No where... just no where." I mumbled letting my hands drop down on my lap.

"What are your favorite hobbies?" she asked.

"Oh, that's easy: eating, sleeping, pooping, regular stuff..." I said sarcastically while swatting my hand back and forth like it was no big deal.

"Old friends?" she asked yet again.

"Uh. Dexter, Arnold, Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmo, Ash, Brock and Misty, also Harry Potter, Tony Hawk, Hayley Williams, Ryan Hunter and also Zack and Cody Martin.

"Oh, were they really close to you?" she asked clueless.

"Yes, so close they could practically breathe on me." I retorted.

"Oh cool, I would really like to meet them." the she idiot said.

"I'm done that's it!" I yelled, I let out a large an over dramatic sigh which rewarded me a glare from Fang, and the people who were sitting around us.

"Oh but Maxie, I want to get to know you... that's all." The she idiot pestered on.

My hands automatically grabbed the table, and I dug my nails in.

"Okay, Look Barbie- Rule numero Uno: Never call me Maxie."

"No, one is allowed to call me Maxie." I said, and then I heard Fang cough... _Well besides Fang._

She rolled her eyes, "It's just a nickname..." her squeaky high pitched voice said.

I threw her a glare; which caused her to cower back into her chair.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some drinks okay?" Fang awkwardly said.

"What do you guys want?"

"A Mocha Latte." I mumbled, while glaring over at Fang.

"A diet coke please!" Lissa squealed.

Lissa and I watched as Fang disappeared into the crowd of people in line for their drinks.

Once he was out of sight, Lissa turned to face me, her face fuming.

"Listen Maxie, I know what you're trying to do- your trying to take Fang away for me. Well here's some news for you, that's never going to happen, Fang loves me and only me, and nothing and NO-ONE will come in between us." her high pitched voice tried to threaten me.

"Look Barbie, you better watch what you say to me! Or the next time you ever talk to me like that again, you'll be wishing you were dead, because the way I teach sluts and whores like you a lesson Is way worse than death. And next time you even LOOK at me I will break that fake nose of yours so badly not even your grime filled father would be able to buy you a new one." I glared at her.

"You don't scare me!" the she-idiot yelled.

"Do you want me to really scare you?" I practically yelled pounding my fists on the table, which made a cracking sound- adding to the affect.

"T-try me." she said trying to act brave but failing.

I was about to get up and punch her in the nose right there and then but I was interrupted by another red headed clone who appeared behind Lissa, squealing about some boy named Steve who she met and KNEW HE WAS THE ONE!

I just rolled my eyes in disgust, Lissa was in deep conversation with this chick and she was completely ignoring me. Lissa flipped her hair over her shoulder, and there on her neck was a huge hickey.

I just stood up from the table and left the food court, I honestly didn't want to deal with this shit. I walked back to the elevator and pressed the button with the 5.

When the doors of the elevator opened, the first thing my eyes saw was a store that said 'Rockin' Reckords' I immediately ran to the store. The store was really retro, old records were organized in broken bins which were located in front of the check out desk. And all the C-D's were placed in shelves in no particular order, and the best part about the store- It was only filled with rock and roll music.

I started looking frantically in the shelves for a 'Green Day' C-d. I finally found one, on old c-d from 2005. I smiled contently to myself, then started looking, for 'My Chemical Romance' and so on and so on.

I had at least 15 C-D's in my hand but I wanted one more, preferably Envy on The Coast.

While I was just scanning the isles I bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

I bumped into a boy with strawberry blonde hair which was spiked up and dyed electric blue at the tips; he was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of dark blue converse. He-had also fallen on the floor.

He had a goofy grin on his face, and he was looking at me. I honestly had to crack a smile myself; this dude had a 'humorously funny' aurora.

"I'm James." he said holding out his hand."But call me Iggy, way cooler." he put on his goofy grin again.

"Max." I said giving his hand a quick shake and let out a laugh.

"So, I've never seen you around here before.. Just moved here?" he asked, his piercing green eyes staring at me.

I nodded and let out a small smile.

"Hmmmm. Someone is having troubles." he sang.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Definitely"

"Do you know your way around here?"

"Nope." I responded popping the 'p'

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Eleanor Ave."

"Really? I live on that block, but I hardly ever go outside unless I want to go skate boarding... Need a ride? All I have to do is pay for the C-D's and we can be outty?"

I shrugged my shoulders, it seemed fine to me.

"Alright then," he said standing up and grabbing my arm to pull me up. "Let's go pay for these suckers!" he yelled and over dramatically ran towards the desk.

We'll, hanging out with Iggy...

Just might be interesting.

_**SO HOW WAS IT? REVIEW PLEASE! **_

_**IF I GET 6 REVIEWS, YOU GET A HUG FROM THE HOT AND ABBY-FANG!**_


	3. Chapter 3: I HATE YOU!

_**New chapter! :D **_

_**Sooooo….EXCITED! **_

_**PS. PLEASE… AFTER YOU READ IT... REVIEW IT… **_

_**I LIKE REVIEWS… :) **_

_**Chapter 3: I hate you! **_

"Wow, your house is huge." Iggy said as he walked through the front door of my house.

"You think?" I asked, I really didn't notice before. The house was three floors, the basement, the main floor (living room, kitchen, dining room, and one bathroom) and top floor where all the rooms are, I never really went up there.

He nodded his head.

I walked over to the staircase that led me to the top floor and took of my converse there; Iggy followed me and did the same thing.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Want to listen to some music?" he asked.

"Yea, in my room?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay my room it is then" I grabbed his arm and pulled him up the staircase.

When we reached the top floor, I didn't know which one was mine. There were a total of 4doors, and I just didn't know which one was which.

I looked into the 1st door to find that it was my mother's room.

The 2nd door looked as though it was a guest room.

The 3rd door was Fangs room.

And the 4th door was my room.

Iggy was giving me a strange look.

"Hey, I just moved in today- I didn't even step on this floor until now."

"Wow, what were you doing that you couldn't even see your own room?"

"Eating cookies." I mumbled. And he just burst out laughing.

I just swatted him away, and walked into my room. I turned on the lights and completely fell in love with it,

The walls were painted black and neon green was splattered all over it, on one wall were a bunch of posters of my favorite bands (i.e. Envy on The Coast, 30 seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance, and Green Day.)

And on the other wall were various dart boards with Justin Biebers face pasted on it (the darts were already positioned on his eyes and mouth.)

On the corner of my room was a desk and a small cabinet beside it lined up with my favorite books. There was also a C-D stand located right next to the window. My bed was at the far wall, and the sheets were black and neon green.

I looked around and smiled to myself. My room was awesome.

"Dang, your room is...Wow." Iggy said.

"Thank you very much," I said then started looking around the room. "Where is that C-D player?" I said looking frantically.

"Maybe over there?" He said pointing a above him, I looked where he was pointing and there was a flat screen t-v already screwed on to the wall.

"What?" I practically screamed.

Ughhhh, I looked into my closet and saw that my clothes were already put in there; I looked up and saw that the DVD player and the box for cable were on the top shelf of the closet.

I grabbed a C-D that I put on the table and put it on; I turned on the TV and put in the DVD channel. Soon enough, my chemical romance was blasting through the speakers.

I looked over at Iggy who was laying down on my bed pretending he was playing the drums, I laid down beside him and started singing out the lyrics. By the time the next song played we were singing together and smiling happily.

_**Fangs P.O.V:**_

I walked back to the table where Lissa and Max were sitting, Mocha Latte and a diet Coke in hand.

When I reached the table Max wasn't there, Lissa was just all giddy and happy. She was blabbing to me about some TV show she was watching last night.

"Lissa, where did Max go?" I asked.

"IDK. She left while I was talking to Bridgid." she said looking at her nails.

"Do you know why she left?"

"IDK. It looked like she was pissed off or somethin..."

I rolled my eyes,

"Thanks for the help." I muttered and slammed her Coke on the table.

I walked away, and I could feel Lissa following me.

I turned around to look at her face to face; her face was fuming and red.

'You're really leaving me to go find that slut?" she yelled.

"She is not a slut Lissa, you are." I said. "And yea, I am leaving you to go find Max-because best friends always come before girlfriends." I heard that line in a corny kids show, but I thought that line would fit very well in this situation.

"I am not a slut!" she yelled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. On her neck was a huge hickey, It was bright purple, and blue.

"How the hell did you get that?" I said looking at her and pointing to her neck.

"From no-where," she said covering her hair over the hickey.

"Are you cheating on me Lissa?"I asked.

She just nodded her head yes, and began to cry.

_**3rd P.O.V**_

Fang was just devastated over the fact that Lissa was cheating on him.

He was disgusted, and just shook his head- he found that hard to believe that his girl friend of 6 months was cheating on him.

Lissa was on the floor on her knees asking him to forgive her.

He could feel the eyes of people around them staring trying to find out what was going on.

He wanted to forgive Lissa, but he just couldn't his mind was telling him forgive, but his heart was telling him not to.

Lissa was looking up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, forgive me!" she yelled between sobs.

Fang just shook his head no, and left the Mall. He decided to head back home, he really wanted to talk to Max.

_Max is the only one who can completely understand what I'm going through. _He thought to himself, before starting the engine of his car and driving home.

Fang P.O.V

I walked into the house and saw Max and Iggy sitting on the table eating cookies, Max was laughing about something while stuffing more cookies down her throat while Iggy was talking about Ella, and how he embarrassed himself many times in trying to talk to her.

"Hey Iggy." I said as I walked into the kitchen grabbing a cookie and sitting down on a chair.

"Oh, my goodness Fanglles!" Iggy yelled in a fake Canadian accent _**(Canada is awesome: I love their ice-cream). **_

"I didn't know you lived here!"

I nodded my head and sent Max a look saying 'I need to talk to you.'

She nodded her head, and continued eating her cookies.

"So what are you doing here Igs?" I asked.

"Weeeellll, Max and I bumped into each other at 'Rockin Reckords' and I asked if she knew her way around here, she said no. And I gave her a ride over here." Iggy said simply.

"Hey you want to stay for dinner?" I asked Iggy since he never came here; I usually go over to his house whenever we hang out.

"Bah. I'm good, thanks anyway."He jumped off of the table and ran over to the stair case to slip on his converse.

"Hey, Nudge is coming over to my house tomorrow to play some video games. You guys want to come?" I looked over at Max and she nodded her head.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, come over at 5."

"Alright."

"See you guys." he said as we walked out of the door.

Once the front door slammed shut I turned to look at Max, she looked at me and ran off to her room.

I sighed and ran after her, I caught her at the stare case, grabbed her by the waist and dragged her over to the couch.

"We need to talk Max." I said.

"I don't want to talk." She yelled kicking her legs and waving her arms around.

"It's Important."

She looked at me, and stopped struggling.

"Okay, I know you didn't say anything about Lissa, but I can read you like a book Max... you probably thought she was a major slut."

She made a face and nodded her head.

"And you were right; I just never realized that before."

"When did you realize that?" Max asked.

"When I found out that she was cheating on me." she looked at me, anger flashed through her eyes.

"That bitch." she muttered. "So you didn't give her that hickey on her neck?" she asked.

"You saw that too?" I asked.

"Yep, I thought you had sex with her or something."

I shook my head no.

"Oh, well... Guess she wasn't the one right?" she said looking up at me and giving me a small smile.

"I guess so."

"Hey, thanks for decorating my room." Max said changing the subject. "It looks really awesome."

"Ehh. No problem... How did you know it was me?"

"It had that Fang touch."

I just chuckled.

"Wait, I bought something for you." Max jumped of the couch and ran up the stairs, I could hear her room door swing open and then slam closed.

She ran back down the stairs, and plopped back down next to me. She handed me a C-D, I read the cover and started to laugh.

Max had bought me a Justin Bieber C-D.

"I hate Justin Bieber." I said smirking.

"Exactly the reason why I bought it for you." she said clapping her hands together. "You can put it in your 'I hate Justin Bieber' shrine."

"I don't have one of those."

"You have the Justin Dart board; put the C-D on there."

"Okay, Alright..." I said laughing.

Max P.O.V

"I left a cookie on the counter for you if you want it." I said looking at Fang.

He just shook his head no.

"I forgot to ask you, why did you move in here? Not that I don't like you here..."

"My mom shot someone while robbing a store; she got put in jail for 50 years. Your mom adopted me when she found out what happened." Fang said looking down at his fists.

"Oh, wow... Do you see her in jail?" I asked.

"Once a month."

"That's good; at least you get to see her."

He just rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Honestly my life is just un lucky some times...my dad left me when I was a kid, my mom robbed a store and killed the cashier, Lissa cheated on me..."

"Lissa's not that big of a deal..." I said interrupting.

"That's true..." he said.

"Want to go to my room?" I asked

""Sure."

I ran up the stairs and I heard his feet pounding on the stairs behind me.

I ran into my room, shut the door and locked it.

Fang began to pound his fists on my bedroom door.

"MAX!" he yelled.

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"Nothing." I yelled through the door.

"Then why did you lock me out?" Fang said as he stopped pounding the door.

"I don't know, I just felt like it..."

I could hear him sitting down beside the door; he was tapping the door becoming impatient.

After a few more minutes, I opened the door letting him inside.

I walked over to my bed and laid down on my back to stare at the ceiling.

A few moments later Fang came to lay down next to me, he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

I stared at him from the corner of my eye.

Random Much? But us holding hands felt... well, nice.

Then I heard Fang, sigh very loudly. Sounding annoyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mom enrolled you in school."

"What." I mumbled. "When do I start?"

"Monday."

I groaned really loudly

"That's tomorrow Fang."

"Are you serious? I thought today was Saturday."

"Well, you were wrong Fanglles."

He just groaned.

"Damn, I still haven't done my homework." he let go of my hand and shot off of the bed and into his room.

He walked back in with his black book bag, pulled out a math book and sat down on my bed and began to write a whole bunch of numbers in a separate notebook.

I got up and started digging through my closet to find a book bag.

"Your book bag is all ready and packed. It's under your desk." he said slamming his math book and pulling out a science textbook.

"Are you serious? I can't even pick what color book bag I wanted?"

"I picked out the color Max, don't be a picky child."

I sighed and walked over to my desk and looked under it.

Under the desk was a black and red book bag, with golden wings sewn on the front.

The book bag also had 3 key chains: one of Perry the platypus, the other of Poke ball, and the last one was of a silver pair of wings with my name engraved on it.

I looked over at Fang and smiled at him.

"Fanglles, you always know what I like. Even till' this day."

Fang just shrugged his shoulders and looked up from his science text book to give me a small smile.

"So what time is my mom coming home? It's already 8."

"She should be home around 12; she always takes the late shifts."

He slammed his textbook closed, threw it back in his book bag and pulled out a 3-subject notebook. He opened to the 2nd section and began writing.

"What are you writing Fangy-kin's?"

"A poem for my English class Maxie."

"About what?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"UGH... you won't even let your own best friend read it? That's kind of cruel." I said sarcastically.

"I'll read you one of my most recent ones..." Fang started.

"Okay so it's called: Three little words"

"Here it goes...

I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, AND HATE YOU.

I HATE YOU; I WISH YOU WILL DIE IN A FIRE.

I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU!

I... HATE YOU.

He slammed his book and looked at me.

I now defiantly knew, Fang could not write poetry.

_**For those who are reading… I hoped you enjoyed it… **_

_**I'll be posting the new chapter of 'In Too Deep' tonight, and in the new chapter I WILL be announcing the, awesome fan-fic writer who will write the collab with me.**_

_**8-10 reviews for this chapter, please? Thank you :) **_

_**Oh: and for the new chapter of 'In Too Deep' I want 15 reviews… just telling you ahead of time ;) **_

_**Love you guys :P **_


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY HEY GUYS…

Wassup?

WELL OKAY.

This story is going on hiatus…

Only for a 2-3 week period… Don't worry though… I'll update soon.

-ChickenNinja


	5. Chapter 5: Please Read

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have my reasons.

I wanted to write this note just to inform you readers that I will no longer be writing fan fictions (or attempt to peruse my dreams of becoming a writer) ...

Now, I have multiple reasons for my decision.

You could read them, or you can just ignore them. At this point, I don't really give a fuck...

….

The fact that you are still reading this really surprises me...

But thank you for actually caring.

So,

About a week ago my English teacher embarrassed me in front of my class.

She said (really loudly) that I wrote like a fifth grader, and that saying I write like a 6th grader is a compliment.

I was pissed off, and I'm still pissed off...

If you didn't know this, I am an 8th grader learning freshmen work.

So, I am taking all honor classes.

Lately I have been failing all of them.

And by my English teacher telling me I write like a 5th grader... That just... Broke me.

And...

I decided to give up.

Thus the reason why I am giving up on everything...

Including fan-fiction.

On top of that, family life has just been... Ugh.

(I will not go further into the subject.)

I have also been depressed, school is stressing me out and this guy is just giving me mixed feelings.

So I'm all lost and confused...

I doubt any of you guys care...

But I needed to get that out there.

So, I'm giving up on writing….

So...

This will be the last of me.

Nice getting to know you guys...

-ChickenNinja


	6. Chapter 6: WOW! Another Note!

Hey guys.

It's been a while hasn't it?

Well I just decided to write this authors note to just say thanks.

All the reviews and inboxes about the situation that had occurred with my language arts teacher really helped me out a lot.

But that's all in the past. I decided to try and move forward on what had happened and kind of start over.

What made me come to this decision?

ALL OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Plus, I got accepted into one of the best high schools in the state that I live in.

Just to let you all know, it's really hard to get into the school- and of you get in you are considered lucky.

I got into that school because of my art work, writing, and my PSAT scores...

Not because of math, or science.

My language arts teacher from my previous year actually talked to the freshman teacher in the school and showed him some of my creative writing and informative pieces.

According to the teacher (who I had met a couple of days ago) my writing was impressive.

My art work was also recognized when my art teacher showed my art work to the visual performing arts teachers, both took a look at my work and loved it.

I found out just last month of my acceptance into the school, and I just found out a week ago the reasons why I was accepted.

Just a few days ago, I received my report card for this marking period.

I passed English with an 85

Algebra with an 80

Physics with a 90 (I don't know how...)

And History with an 87.

This is actually pretty impressive for a girl who was failing all of her classes with 30's.

Anyways, I realized that good things come out of bad situations.

Unfortunately, I'm still going to be stuck with the same bitch of a teacher.

And I'm still going to be horrible at math.

But for now it's all good.

I actually decided to turn the story that I had begun writing 'A Day to Remember' into a script and make it into a miniseries for YouTube (of course if I finish writing it...) if that doesn't work out, I'll try to turn it into a novel.

Also, to try and make up for what I did to you guys, I'm going to try and update all stories. I can't promise anything considering this marking period is not even over yet, and graduation is almost 3 months away. Plus, I was accepted into this program which allows me to travel 2 weeks during the summer.

So at this point I have a lot on my plate...

But I promise to update...

Soon.

But as of now, all problems have cleared up.

I most defiantly don't want to work on all stories at once,

Here is the order that I will try to follow:

A Day to Remember

The Bucket List

Revitalized

Home is Where the Heart is.

I defiantly know I won't follow the order in which I have written above.

Because that's me for ya.

But please, I ask that you read and review 'A Day to Remember'.

I honestly want to get 'A Day to Remember' done and over with by the end of May. From there I will focus on finishing 'The Bucket List' during the summer.

Both the original story AND the sequel.

(You didn't think I was going to make the story more than 300 chapters did you? ._.)

As soon as I'm done with 'The Bucket List' entirely, I will focus on the rest of my stories.

I really hope that all of you understand why I want to focus on 'A Day to Remember' 27/7.

If you don't, quick explanation:

At this point, I believe that 'A Day to Remember' has potential.

If I focus on this one story it will come out to be extraordinary.

I want the story to mean something to everyone who reads it.

I want everyone to read 'A Day to Remember' and go ahead and say:

'Hey! I can totally relate to these characters!'

I really want the story to be that special to everyone.

Not only am I putting my time and effort into ADTR, but I'm pouring my soul into it.

1st chapter you may look at it and say, typical.

But as you hit chapter 2 it WILL get better.

So I ask all of you, read, review, and subscribe.

I desperately want to get the wheels turning on this project.

…..

If I seem pushy to you, okay.

But when inspiration hits you, and when you want to share your idea with everyone, you'll be doing the same.

Again, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and help me realize that I can't give up on my dream.

You'll all be hearing from me soon!

*hugs and a bazillion pieces of pie!*

-ChickenNinja


	7. Chapter 7: Hello

HEY AGAIN.

GUYSSSSSS I MADE A NEW TUMBLR…

IT IS:  
>(http:) www (.) tumblr (.) com/ (blog) /travel (-) journal121

So yea…. If you guys could all do me the favor and follow me….

My blog is basically about the troubles, and the good things that some teenagers go through…

I'm planning to make my blog mostly pictures, no gifs or anything in that matter.

I'm also planning to use my Tumblr as a 'travel journal' during my summer months.  
>I'm using my Tumblr, basically to document my Summer Travels.<p>

During the summer, I will be traveling to Australia and to my home country: Ecuador. 

It kind of sucks, because of the fact that I am leaving to Australia on July 12th , coming back the 31st , leaving to Ecuador on the 2nd and coming back the 18th. Then I have to start school two weeks earlier on the 20th.

So, I have a very busy summer schedule…

BUT YEA…..

SO…. FOLLOW.

PLEASE 3

(http:/) www (.) tumblr (.) com/ (blog) /travel (-) journal121

*just take out the parenthesis and spaces!*

Thank you so much for following and for all of the reviews I have been receiving.

I was going to update today, but I left my flash drive on top of my friend's fish tank…..

Don't ask….

BUT IT'S SAFE!

SO, I'll update this weekend…

FAREWELLL…

My chicharons...


	8. Chapter 8

Woah, It's been a really long time hasn't it?

I have to say though, that I am terribly sorry for skipping out on all of you and not updating for the past year.

Some may think that that was selfish of me, and I know that a lot of people have been waiting for an update.

I originally wasn't planning on updating again; I really wanted to forget that I even had a fanfiction account. Over the past year I have received emails from the fan-fiction team, sending me notifications about new comments and such and I was just sending them into the trash bin.

I lost interest in my stories, at the time it was nothing personal, my stories no longer held the spark I so wanted it to have.

But now it has become personal.

I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be a good author or fanfiction user if I didn't leave my readers with something… In a way, it's offensive to my readers.

Me not finishing my story, is like saying that I never appreciated my fans, and that to me seemed wrong. 

Not updating had nothing to do with what my teacher told me in the 8th grade, I am completely over that, I can promise you.

So I'm hoping that you've all grasped the point of this letter.

I am not leaving you all high and dry.

I promise to update, I have come up with a schedule that I will stick to.

The thing is that I need your help, At this point I can't decide which story to update first.

I am leaving it all up to my readers.

So you have a choice, either "Home Is Where the Heart Is", "Revitalized", or "The Bucket List"

You can either message me or comment on my story, I'll tally up the votes and then announce it with the new chapter.

So thank you, to those who had faith in me and believed that I would come back.

Thank you all for reading my stories and sticking by my side…

See you all Saturday! ;))))

- ChickenNinja 


End file.
